Hershey's Kiss
by E. Flowers
Summary: "Have you ever eaten a Hershey's Kiss before?" asked Chad out of the blue. "No." I answered."Why not?" he said, surprised."Well, do you know how people say that kisses are something that shouldn't be given away for free?" fluffy.


**This is my first one shot so go easy on me. And I just wanted to ask something. What rhymes with orange or purple?**

Sonny's POV

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, were good?"

"We're so good!" he said then I stomped off. I was so mad at Chad. I can't believe he said….I don't even remember what the fight was about.

"_Cast of 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' to Mr. Condor's office." _said that creepy voice thing. Seriously, can't it be more cheerful. I was walking towards Mr. Condor's office when I met up with the rest of my cast heading the same way- of course they'd go there.

"What do you think Mr. Condor wants?" said Nico. I was about to answer when a voice behind me cut me off.

"Probably to cancel 'So Random!' and tell us Falls people that we're better than you." said Chad.

"You do realize you sound like a grandmother bragging about how good her grandson is."I snapped at him. Before I knew it we were outside the door to Mr. Condor's office. I knocked and I heard a faint 'come in.' before we all walked in. there were several chairs put inside his office for all of us to sit down. I sat down next to Tawni at the very back.

"Well, somebody told me that your shows don't get along very well." Said Mr. Condor, his chair spinning around to face us. We all glared at the other show.

"Well, to get you to bond you're going to have to spend some time with the person you don't get along with. And the perfect opportunity for you to bond is for you to go to the mall together. The rest of the day you don't have rehearsals or anything, so you're going to spend time at the mall. You will operate on the buddy-system so you don't get lost. Any questions?" he said very quickly. I could tell nobody liked the idea, but nobody wanted to get fired so they kept their mouth shut. "Ok then. Now GET OUT!" everybody hurried out.

"Spending the whole day trying to get along with those drama snobs? That is a waste of my time and beauty." Said Tawni.

"Well, look at the bright side. We get to spend the entire day at the mall." I said, skipping ahead of my cast and going to my dressing room.

* * *

"Ok" said Marshall as we were all sitting in a Mackenzie Falls bus, waiting to go to the mall. "here are the buddies: Skyler and Zora, Ferguson and Tawni, Chastity and Grady, Marta and Nico, Chad and Sonny. You are to stay with your buddy at all times."

"WHAT?" we all said in unison. I cannot be paired with Chad. He smirked at me.

"Well Munroe, it seems your dreams are coming true. You get to spend an entire day with CDC." He said smugly. I groaned. Even I couldn't find the bright side of this.

"OK, look Chad. I don't want to spend the entire day fighting, let's just try to end this day without o of us killed." I said to him. I didn't want to spend my entire day fighting with Chad.

"Isn't that the whole point of this trip?" he said and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Me and Chad were walking, passing by the stores. It was actually a miracle that we hadn't had one fight since we got out of the bus. As I was talking to him I forgot all about Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. All I saw was Chad, the sweet side to him.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Chad. I wanted to get to know Chad. A year of working at the same studio and we didn't even know anything about each other.

"Brown. What's yours?" he asked.

"Blue and Yellow." She said.

"Of course, the color of sunshine." He chuckled. I laughed with him. I looked around us then I spotted a man in a Hershey's Kisses suit handing out Hershey's Kisses._ Use your brains people._ I laughed at the suit.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Chad. I pointed at the man in the suit.

"That is so cute." I said. Chad shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'girls.'

"Hey, what the plural of a Hershey's Kiss?" said Chad.

"What?"

"A Make Out." He said. I shook my head and mumbled "Boys." under my breath.

"Have you ever eaten a Hershey's Kiss before?" asked Chad out of the blue.

"No." I answered.

"Why not?" he said, surprised.

"Well, do you know how people say that kisses are something that shouldn't be given away for free?" he nodded. "Well, I swore once that I would never eat a Hershey's Kiss unless I ever got kissed." I had no idea why I was telling him this. He'd probably make fun of me.

"Well, I dare you to eat one." He said a kiss in the palm of his hand. I hadn't even noticed he took one.

"No, I swore I'd never eat one unless I've been kissed." I said.

"Fine!" he said. _Here we go again._

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-Mmph!" I was cut off by Chad pressing his lips onto mine. I was shocked at first but I relaxed in his arms and kissed him back. We pulled away when air was needed.

"Wow.." he said.

"Wow is right." I said.

"Well, I guess you have to eat it." He said pulling out the kiss. I smiled.

**Pleas review. cookies for everyone who reviews.**


End file.
